Marine sanitary devices in particular and waste disposal system in general have been proceeding through an evolutionary process for a number of years. The Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) has issued various specifications regarding requirements for processing liquid and solid human waste as set forth in 33 CFR 159. Sewage or waste disposal basically requires that under certain circumstances, substantially all of the solid waste be removed from any liquid discharged from a vessel. In many instances recirculation of the fluid, for example water, is desirable.
Separation of solid waste and collection can be accomplished in a variety of different well known manners. The difficulty resides in storage and disposal. Clearly improvements in this area are necessary particularly when stringent EPA sanitary regulations are taken into consideration and criteria such as size, cost and efficiency of operation are kept in mind.